Foolish Death
by Bustedwitch
Summary: She was just a waitress before all this. Living in an appartment with her best friend. Both of them on the run, they decide to join a group. Daryl/OC Rated T for now.


**I have no idea wheter or not I'm going to keep this story going. If anyone is interested in helping me with this or wish to correct some misspellings feel free to PM me. This is still rough though, just want to find out if this good enough to keep going.**

Every morning was the same, the incredible thin curtains couldn't keep the sun out nor could the thin walls keep out the sound of traffic.  
Megan was never a morning person, sadly for her Glenn –her roommate- was.  
It wasn't unusual to hear him yell out in frustration at the TV if something went wrong in his videogame.

Slowly she stretched her limbs, her body making popping sound at various places, it was her morning ritual.  
Her hair went through her hair as she got out of bed and in to the living space she shared with her best friend.  
Glenn didn't even spare her a glance as he was completely focused on the TV screen. He still didn't look up as she let herself fall on the couch next to him.  
"You realise those barrels are explosive right?" she said using her –as Glenn liked to call it- 'know it all' voice. Sadly the information came too late. The screen went red and the words 'You have died' showed up, as if rubbing it in a bit more.  
He threw the controller on his other side saying "Explosive barrels should be red not yellow. Dumb game."  
Finally he looked at her a grin on his face "You look like shit."  
An over exaggerated sigh passed her lips "Stupid rich people thinking they own the place, you know the usual stuff."

Megan worked as a waitress for a catering company, the money was good but the people she had to serve often were rich people, drunk rich people at that. Not to mention the late hours she had, last night she came home at five-thirty AM, she did however take about ten minutes stumbling up the seventh floor, where their apartment was located. No elevator means cheaper rent.

"I'm going to take a shower." Giving Glenn a big sloppy kiss on the cheek that he wiped off with the back of his hand.  
When she came back out wearing a pair of washed out jeans and a black shirt with a red three headed dragon on it from her favourite TV-show.  
Glenn had turned on the news. "Meg, you should come see this shit." He looked serious, that wasn't an expression he used often.  
All channels were showing the same thing, people eating one another, walking around with chunks eaten out of them and limbs missing.

"That's impossible. Is this some kind of sick joke?" Glenn shook his head.  
"I don't think so, looks pretty real to me." There was an awkward silence, the news reporter telling people to calm down and wait for further instructions, also showing a map of zones that were the most infected.  
Glenn took Megan's hand and squeezed it, "It hasn't reached Atlanta yet, it might not even get here." The incredulous Megan gave him made him tense up slightly. "Not get here? Haven't you played enough games or seen enough movies to know that zombies are bad news for the whole damn world?!" She got up and started pacing, talking to herself in a panicked voice, the same thing she did when she was nervous about something.

When she calmed down both Megan and Glenn called their parents, without result. An automated message informed them that the number no longer existed.

Glenn pulled at his hair slightly out of frustration, "We should get out of the city." Megan stopped her pacing and calmed down slightly. No further words were needed when each went into their room and started putting away whatever they needed.

Megan could here Glenn taking out various items out of their kitchen cupboards and stuffing them in a carton box. Taking her bag out with her she placed it in the living room.  
Their normal relationship consisted of teasing and joking was replaced by a high-strung tension.  
"So do you think they're 'Resident Evil' zombies or 'Left 4 Dead'?" Megan joked. Glenn let out a slightly tense laugh. "Let's hope 'Resident Evil' at least they're slow."

After they gathered everything, including some camping gear that Megan didn't even know they had, they stuffed everything in his car got in and drove out of the city.


End file.
